


Destiel Fanfiction

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: An exploration of prompts and inspirations [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Reads Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9793199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Dean reads Destiel fluff. Cas catches him. Prompt from The Krystal Cat





	

He glanced around, making sure there was no one there. The front room of the Bunker probably wasn't the best place to do this, but Dean liked the buzz he got from doing it in public.

He was reading Destiel, as the fans call it, fluff. He didn't think he was ready to read smut just yet, but as far as he was concerned Sam catching him reading this was just as bad.

He opened his laptop. Then he opened an internet window. Then he searched for a fanfiction site. Once the site was up he started to search for the stories he wanted.

As he read story after story his cheeks gradually got redder at some of the situations he and the angel got into. He knew they weren't real, and when he started to read them he didn't even want them to be. He was reading them as a joke, for the hell of it. But now? Now Dean wanted it to happen. He wanted to hold hands with Cas as they walked down the street. He wanted to snuggle up to Cas in bed late at night. He wanted to kiss his angel.

He just wanted his angel to be his angel.

Dean was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Sam walk in. Sam got right up in front of his brother before Dean noticed him and then it took him speaking. "What are you doing?" Sam asked.

Dean jumped, his cheeks flamed. "N-nothing!" He yelled slamming his laptop shut and leaning on it with his arms crossed.

"O-kay," Sam said, a little confused by Dean's reaction. "I er- just thought I'd tell you I'll be in the library for the rest of the day, I was cataloguing all of the journals and stuff."

"Y-yeah, okay," Dean said. Dean waited an entire 10 minutes after Sam left before reopening his laptop and continuing to read.

Dean was engrossed in reading and didn't notice that someone was reading over his shoulder. Cas read the words tilted his head and read them again. "Dean?" He asked.

The hunter jumped, and turned to the angel. "Y-yes?" Dean asked.

"These events never happened," Cas said. "Why are you reading them?"

"N-no reason," Dean was as read as Charlie's hair and getting redder.

"Are these perhaps prophecies?" Cas asked.

"No, Cas," Dean said. 'Sometimes I wish they were.' He added silently.

"But you would like them to be?" Cas asked. Dean blinked. If he didn't know better that Cas had said he would never go in his head again, Dean would think he read his mind.

"I might," Dean said.

"So would I," Cas said.


End file.
